


［米露］传说之物

by wbhkc1030



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbhkc1030/pseuds/wbhkc1030
Summary: 人鱼 双性 微调教
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	［米露］传说之物

——  
波光粼粼的海洋平面，随海风起伏波浪。皇家船只桅杆升起，如巨兽匍匐在海面上，黑沉沉的压出一大片阴影。  
“回程——”  
船头水手高声呼喊，众人齐齐打舵偏转行进方向，帆布拉满，向回程航线启程。  
船长正在同身旁的海军上尉解释，充满无奈的再三表示人鱼这种神话里的生物是不存在的。他出海多年，航行过无数海里，却从来没有在哪片海域捕捉到过人鱼。  
最近有人在王国里传播这片海域有发现人鱼的踪迹，作为国王独子的阿尔弗雷德王子兴冲冲的率领一众军官行驶航船跑来寻找人鱼。他们在船上漂泊了近一个月，好不容易熬到了回程的日子，这位军官又跑来询问捕捞人鱼的事情。  
“上尉先生，人鱼这种生物真的不存在。”忍着青筋猛跳的冲动，船长再次开口辩解。  
“约翰船长，你该知道这不是我想要——”上尉拉低声音，目光沉下来，“是王子的意思。”  
“这次收获怎么样？”  
话音未落，这位尊贵的王子就缓步过来，带着亲切的笑容。他的眼睛好像是海蓝波浪，有细碎的阳光点点：“我想要听到好消息。”  
两位交谈的人连忙向王子行礼。  
阿尔弗雷德笑容恳切，作出手势让他们起来。在船上吃了一个月的糙饭糙鱼，阿尔弗雷德被窘迫的条件害得脸颊都瘦削了一圈。  
船长额头冒着冷汗，哆嗦嗫嚅着解释着并没有发现人鱼的踪迹，却用余光看见王子的脸色越发沉了下来，连嘴角的笑容都变得勉强。  
“你的意思是真的没有？”他微微抬高声音，显出点尖利的刻薄，停顿过后，阿尔弗雷德的语速明显快了起来，又亮又脆，“我并不想听到这样的话，难道那些传言全都是愚民们来糊弄我的吗！”  
另一边的水手们正奋力拉拽着下放的最后一张渔网。网中似乎有承载着什么重物，拉拽时分外艰难。  
“该死的！难道又进了什么奇怪的海洋生物，这些该死的鱼！”  
主拉的水手尖声叫着，吸引了王子的目光。他转开步伐走过去，看着渔网倏地一轻，如同从天而降般的劈头盖脸落下，打在甲板上，溅起水珠，发出沉重“砰”声。  
阿尔弗雷德的眼神骤然闪亮——  
那传说中的生物虚弱的躺在网中，伤痕累累。纯银色的鱼尾在甲板上拖拽出湿淋淋的水痕，伴着蒸发的水汽无力的拍打。他嘴唇苍白，赤身裸体的躺在网里，被尖锐的丝线割开皮肤，渗出殷红的血液。  
阿尔弗雷德伏下身去，透过网格去抚摸人鱼的脸庞。这人形的生物的脸颊带着咸湿的海水味道，铂金的发丝湿淋淋的紧贴在鬓角额头，有种空洞的郁色。  
它睁开眼睛，是浅浅的紫色。阴影拢过来，显出阴霾般的深紫。  
阿尔弗雷德被这来自异族的美丽吸引，不由自主的低头去吻它的嘴唇，舔舐过嘴角时那生物颤抖着抗拒，但却又无助茫然。它两颊边有半透明的鳃部，跟着它紊乱的呼吸一齐虚弱的张合。  
阿尔弗雷德缓缓松开它，撩开它湿透的额发，点在额头上，看着身下人鱼无知的眼神，慢慢的露出傲慢的笑来。  
“这就是传说！”  
“——现在，传说归于我！”  
……  
人鱼被养在王子宫殿里的水箱里。  
阿尔弗雷德试图给他心爱的宠物取名字，却被无情的抗拒。银白尾巴的人鱼在水箱里疯狂挣扎着扑腾，安静下来时阿尔弗雷德问他：“你原本的名字？”  
人鱼犹豫着，在玻璃上用手指图画着什么。阿尔弗雷德紧紧的盯住它的嘴巴，却发现这美丽的生物如同哑巴般从来不张嘴说话，只会从喉咙里发出破碎的“嗯嗯”声音。他尝试着想撬开人鱼的嘴，却只换来这生物短促的“啊啊啊”尖啸。  
阿尔弗雷德让宫廷里有学识的史官过来查看。带着老花镜的史官认真看着人鱼在玻璃上滑动的手指，斟酌着给出答案：“这是从前古书里记载的人鱼文字，没想到真的会存在。翻译过来，按照现在的语法，是四个字母。”  
史官提笔颤巍巍的在纸上落下字母。阿尔弗雷德把纸张抬起，仔细阅读着，把四个字母认真的念出来：“I——V——A——N，Ivan……伊万。”  
他尝试着叫出人鱼的姓名，人鱼混沌的眼睛里乍的透出丝被理解的欢愉，在水箱里快活的摆动身体，嘴角微微翘着，傻乎乎的高兴着。  
阿尔弗雷德只是盯住人鱼扭动的腰线，近乎冷酷的眼神沉下来。他叩了叩玻璃，示意水箱里的人鱼看向他。  
伊万顺从的游过来。它的智商似乎停留在人类智力十岁左右，不大聪明，只会傻乎乎的听人的话。  
阿尔弗雷德登上一旁的阶梯，站在水箱顶端边。伊万讨好似的游过来，半个身体探出水来，紫眼湿漉漉的凝视过来。  
阿尔弗雷德蹲下身去，右手抚摸着人鱼的脸颊，顺着它的脖颈向下，掠过他的锁骨。  
人鱼的眼神仍旧困顿，迷茫着抬头，发出“咿咿呀呀”似的疑问声音。  
阿尔弗雷德友好的笑着，伊万也努力回应着他的笑容。  
下一秒，人鱼近乎凄厉的尖叫出声，被突然起来的力量硬生生的拖拽出水箱，它奋力摆动着鱼尾想要挣脱，却被阿尔弗雷德紧扼住脖颈，从三米多高的水箱顶部甩回到冰冷地面，溅起一大片零落的水花。  
人鱼尖叫着在地板上扭动。它被砸到花白头发的史官脚边，面色扭曲痛苦的挣扎着，两颊边的半透明鱼鳃拼命的呼吸。它断断续续的喘息，喉咙里滚动着尖锐的痛苦呻吟。  
史官被吓得手软脚软，一大把年纪战战兢兢的立在原地，面对阿尔弗雷德的暴戾，他哆嗦着嘴唇试图求情：“殿下，他……”  
“再多说一句你也不用呼吸了。”阿尔弗雷德声音冷硬，从阶梯上走下来，伸出脚来缓慢的碾压着伊万右手手腕，脚底传来“咯吱咯吱”的骨头脆响，“马上滚出去。”  
史官落荒而逃。  
伊万的表情近乎窒息，狰狞得像是马上就要死去。它仍旧茫然而无辜的用那双异于常人的紫眼凝视阿尔弗雷德，痛苦的喘着气。  
“就这么想要自己的名字吗？你只不过是我抓来可以随心所欲的玩物而已。”  
王子的声音若厚冰堆砌，从骨子里散出充斥恶意的冰寒。他弯下腰去用手掌抬起伊万的下巴，目光灼人的从那开合的半透明鳃部滑过，更加紧了捏住伊万下颚的力道，直到人鱼面露痛苦之色时才放开，却留下几道弯月般的指痕。  
阿尔弗雷德缓缓将脚挪开，蹲下身体拉扯过人鱼颤抖的身躯，目光从它高挺的鼻梁游走到腰腹，掠过湿滑的鳞片，再到透明的鱼尾巴尖。  
“我给你取名字才是你这蠢物的荣耀。”  
阿尔弗雷德面无表情的压制住伊万企图乱动的左手，一手抚摸过它带颤的脸颊。  
人鱼的表情渐渐随着阿尔弗雷德的抚摸而缓和下来，却仍旧带着惊恐和不安。它小心翼翼的看着阿尔弗雷德沉默的脸色，紧绷的皮肉不敢松懈。  
阿尔弗雷德的手指顺着人鱼的肩胛骨向下，暧昧的抚摸过饱满的胸脯。人鱼不明白自己为什么在颤抖，但它的肌肤随着手指的挪动而绷紧。当阿尔弗雷德近乎无情的揉捏起它胸前的软肉时，他才如梦初醒的开始“嗯嗯”反抗，试图抬起手来阻止侵犯的发生——但被近乎被踩碎的右手腕软软的塌在腰侧，根本使不上力气，左手被阿尔弗雷德掌控住，根本动弹不得。  
阿尔弗雷德随心所欲的让他的手指揉捏着人鱼的奶尖，满意的看着它染上红艳的色泽，慢慢充血肿胀起来。人鱼这对在男性身上过于饱满的奶子显得格外突兀，揉搓着带着紧实肌肉的弹跳，在手心里肆意绽放。  
他低头去吮吸涨起的红艳奶尖，将它在唇齿中细细研磨，又用舌尖无限挑逗。乳头慢慢的在人类的口腔里涨大挺立，艳红得像是两颗成熟的浆果，肆无忌惮的散发出糜烂而勾人的香气，引诱人在这具类人的身躯上沉沦俘获。  
伊万呻吟的声音越发尖细起来，连喘气都带着暧昧而淫靡的情动。它两边的鱼鳃似乎也被情绪所感染，激烈的抖动起来，随着主人的摇摆而逐渐迷失。  
阿尔弗雷德的唇舌从涨大如小葡萄般的奶头逐渐向下游走——  
人鱼之前身上被渔网划开的口子在这段时间也在慢慢自行痊愈闭合，当初深深勒进内里肌肉里的伤口现在几乎要浅淡到了无痕迹。只能说，人鱼真是传说里被神明宠爱的种族，赋予它们无与伦比的天赋。  
阿尔弗雷德的手指滑过人鱼身上残留的每一道疤痕，摩擦过其中最深的一道时，恶意的用指甲探进尚未完全痊愈的伤口。皮肉被突如其来的力量破开，刚长好的新肉泛起层异样的薄红，血液从伤口里缓缓淌出。  
阿尔弗雷德抬起眼睛来望，戾气的吐露出一句“婊子”。  
人鱼无法听懂人类的具体语言，却拥有高度的对人类情感的察觉。它仍旧天真的认为大概是自己在哪方面惹怒了阿尔弗雷德，乖乖的闭着嘴巴承受被给予的痛苦，只是眼睛里充满着不解的困惑。它试图从喉咙里传出低低的试探性的鸣声，不断传递出询问而隐忍的信号。  
阿尔弗雷德却完全没有为这蠢物解答疑惑的意思——他只是现在想折磨它而已，来满足自己的施虐欲望，不分任何对象。他的手继续冷酷向下，抚摸过肚脐，又滑至更下的同常人不一的鱼尾。  
手指划过鳞片时是冰凉的触感，湿滑得像是蛇类。但是它不是蛇类那种显得冷血无情的冷，倒像是种深海里沉默的冰。  
在距离肚脐不远的地方，他敏感的捕捉到一块微微凸起的逆鳞。  
“咿——！！！”  
在手指触碰到逆鳞的刹那，人鱼突然疯狂的挣扎起来，身躯拼命的反抗扭动，如濒死动物在危机来临前用尽全身力气的疯狂反扑。人鱼那特殊构造的喉咙里压抑着带着怒火和被异物侵犯的耻辱的粗声喘息，暴动的瞬间口腔里的狩猎本能牙齿便下意识的从牙床内突出，带着可怖的狰狞。它蠢蠢欲动着试图通过进攻的手段打断阿尔弗雷德这种在它族群里称作“强制性交配”的犯罪举动。  
阿尔弗雷德却迅如闪电般压制住人鱼的暴动，手指顺着逆鳞边缘下刺，抚摸到粘稠的薄膜。人鱼原本粗重反抗的喘息婉转得变了调子，反而腻成一段顺从般的呻吟。它仍旧眼睛通红的凝视着阿尔弗雷德金色的发顶，反抗的动作却慢慢的弱了下来。  
阿尔弗雷德的手指再次顺着现今算是较为开放的生殖腔前进：拨开闭合到一半的薄膜，向内时时湿滑而半透明的通道穴口。阿尔弗雷德小时候就修习过有关于人鱼的知识，这处在书中标注的是“生殖腔”。  
简而言之，是用来进行生命繁衍抽插的地方。幼崽会在母体的生殖腔内成长，直到成熟的一刻才会破开生殖腔出生。  
生殖腔外部开口比内里要张开得多，轻松的吞入阿尔弗雷德试探的两根手指。再向内直入时，就是狭窄的更内穴道，紧致的穴肉死死地咬住阿尔弗雷德试图前进的手指，阻塞住更前一步。  
被压制在地板上的人鱼极低的轻喘起来。它的脸庞慢慢侵染上层薄红，鱼鳃的呼吸都变得又急又快，紧绷的肌肉缓缓放松下来，变得柔韧而富有弹性。  
肉眼可见的是，伊万的身体正在经历一种奇妙的过程。它全身都自动舒适放松成做爱时候的最佳状态，身体变得加倍敏感，嘴巴里不时吐露出短促而热情的啸声，眼角发红，身躯淫糜的扭动。  
最隐蔽的生殖腔被贸然触动，逼迫才刚刚步入成年的人鱼提前进入了发情状态。  
也就是说，它需要立刻进行交配。性欲的冲动会把它淹没在疯狂的海洋里，在交配正式结束之前，它会一直处于渴求的极致状态，无法停止。  
在逆鳞上方，平常状态下一直被鳞片掩盖的生殖器挺立出来，在人类水准里明显在及格线水准向上。传说里，人鱼都是雌雄同体的生物，在失去族人的状态下甚至能自我完成交配过程，孕育新生命。  
阿尔弗雷德把手指从生殖腔内抽出，手掌握住伊万挺立出的性器，从茎身把玩到阴囊部位。在男性器官上，人鱼的构造倒是和人类男性相同，没有过多的区别。  
被握住性器后，伊万的喘息明显变得更加激烈，甚至产生了奇妙的反抗，上半身开始努力挣脱，连性器都变得更加高昂。进入交配状态的人鱼情绪容易激动，尤其是作为攻方，但阿尔弗雷德明显不会让这条鱼来操他。  
再一次压制住伊万的反抗，阿尔弗雷德极其富有技巧的开始撸动起人鱼的生殖器。伊万躁动的情绪似乎终于被安抚了下来，乖顺着睁着眼睛，反抗的手也蜷缩起来。它顺着阿尔弗雷德的律动而低低喘息，身上残余的水珠被逐渐升温的身体体温蒸发，冷白的皮肤变成诱人的淡红。而随着时间的推迟，它的皮肤逐渐因为脱水而发皱，紧紧的蜷在躯干上。它的嘴唇也随着水汽的蒸发而干裂起壳，过分脱水让它的情绪变得急躁，脸色逐渐扭曲起来，但下半身上传来的快感和之前的被轻松压制的体验让向来在深海里处于绝对霸主地位的它被迫选择臣服，虚弱的半躺在阿尔弗雷德怀中，瘫软身体任由他动作。  
手指从敏感的顶部马眼抚摸到底端鼓鼓的阴囊，阿尔弗雷德富有技巧的手淫让未经人事的人鱼轻松迷失在性欲的海洋，眼神痴迷般盯住阿尔弗雷德握在它性器上的手指——手指灵活的拂过根根凸起的青筋，  
在越发急促的呼吸之中，人鱼在射精的高潮中发出尖细悠长的尖啸，整体呈现出极度缺水的状态，连鳞片都有脱水而慢慢硬化的趋势，微微翕张着颤抖。  
阿尔弗雷德洗干净手上人鱼射出的类似人类精液的物质，从旁边的水箱处舀了一大桶水，全数泼洒在伊万脱水的身体上。人鱼接触到熟悉的水的滋润，下意识的闭上眼睛任由水流在身体上流淌肆虐。  
泼了半桶水后，伊万终于恢复了点活力，没有像之前那样病恹恹的半闭着眼睛，只是傻乎乎的执着着盯住阿尔弗雷德的动作。  
阿尔弗雷德走到伊万面前，褪下裤子，将自己挺立的阴茎送到人鱼微张开的嘴唇边。智商不过十岁孩子的伊万对此没有任何反应，茫然的用舌尖舔着又开始脱水的嘴唇。  
“果然是傻子脑袋。”  
阿尔弗雷德皱眉，伸手捏住它的下巴，不顾人鱼的反抗强硬的将自己半勃起的阴茎塞入人鱼的嘴巴里。为了防止这玩意突然暴起伤到他的性器，他毫不犹豫的用力卸掉了人鱼的下巴，让它只能张着嘴巴接受操干。  
伊万被突如其来的力量袭击，被迫吞咽着口腔里强制塞进的龟头。人鱼的舌头天生优势比人类长，它胡乱的用舌头舔舐过茎身表面，骨头错位的痛苦和被塞满的窒息感一同夹杂，迫使着它向内吞入，把勃起的龟头部分几乎都深喉，喉咙里窜出“呜呜”反抗的声音。阿尔弗雷德却完全不顾伊万的痛苦，一心让它继续向内吞咽。  
刚成年不久的人鱼完全没有经历过口交，它自身的传承记忆里也没有这项内容。  
人鱼族群内的交配方式单一，简单的生殖器插入就可以满足交配需求，至于更多奇怪的花样是一片空白。伊万茫然而恐惧，只知道伸着长舌头稀里糊涂乱舔，被恐惧压迫下又下意识的缩紧嘴巴吮吸，把嘴里那碍事的异物更向喉管挤去。多余渗出的津液顺着人鱼开合的嘴缝流出，口腔和勃发的性器摩擦间发出“啧啧”的淫靡水声。  
抽插的动作简单而粗暴，每一次都摩擦着喉咙深处而去。伊万根本无法反抗，操到最后连声音都无法漏出，只会大睁着眼睛伴随力度摇晃。  
只不过是短短几分钟，强迫的口交就让伊万几乎丧失了行动能力，硬挺着身体接受口腔里粗暴的抽插。在它的鱼鳃都开始只虚弱的翕张时，阿尔弗雷德才抽出性器，舀起一瓢水向几近窒息的人鱼面部劈头盖脸的浇去。  
再一次得到水延续活力的人鱼的眼神终于恢复了一点清明。  
阿尔弗雷德重新俯下身，靴子踏过湿答答的地面，将伊万的鱼尾摆正。他重新把伊万被卸掉的下巴装好，人鱼却只是一直懵懂的看着。仍旧处于交配状态的它继续傻乎乎的凑上来舔阿尔弗雷德抚摸它脸颊的手指，逆鳞完全张开，内里半张的生殖腔一缩一紧，像是在热情的邀请一般的翕张。  
阿尔弗雷德用手指胡乱伸进去探了探：处于交配期的人鱼果然自动在内分泌好了可充当润滑的淫液，狭窄的穴道口里插入也是湿淋淋的，绞着手指向内紧缩。  
他重新抽出手指，这次毫不犹豫的将性器操入生殖腔内。交配行为的开始似乎点燃了伊万的热情，它开始张嘴发出轻快而愉悦的呻吟，即便是简单的叫声也有种音阶般的欢悦。它的呻吟算不上悠长，只时而拖着调子时而短促，从外到里都透出交配时期欢爱的快乐。  
阿尔弗雷德一插入，就感受到生殖腔内里和外部构造的不同，相对像喇叭形状的外部口来说，内里却越收越紧，淫荡的攥紧性器向内冲入，柔软的穴肉层层叠叠的向内搅紧，伴随着耳边人鱼诱惑般的短促呻吟一齐擦出极为响亮的水声，透明的淫液包裹着性器一同前进。  
托人鱼身体构造的福，生殖腔的内里为了提高交配的繁衍率进化得非常浅，几乎不费力气就可以直接操干到最深，也就是伊万身体的敏感点。而再往里，就是孕育生命的宛如人类女性子宫般的器官。  
阿尔弗雷德强硬而粗暴的向内开拓着操干，把伊万下半身的鱼身干得摇摇摆摆，半透明的鱼尾巴尖在湿淋淋的地板上无力翻腾，又暧昧的扫过阿尔弗雷德的小腿。  
“呜呜……咿……”  
伊万呜咽着叫唤出声，原本它是紧紧咬着嘴唇的。哭泣的声音挤压在喉咙里，人鱼在面临粗暴交配时总是敏感又容易激动——更何况是异族之间，止于情欲的交配。伊万不懂这么多，它只是单纯的遵循着自己身体的本能去迎合。  
阿尔弗雷德享用着这具身体，粗暴的抽插去开拓这具初尝禁果的躯体。越往内深入，穴道越发狭窄，几乎是绞着阴茎向内长驱直入，淫荡到不可思议。层叠的软肉包裹着，最底处是微微凸起的敏感点。  
在人鱼的内部种群内，刺激敏感点有助于生育率的提升。大多人鱼在传承记忆中就已经无师自通，伊万情不自禁的放松穴口，让阿尔弗雷德能够更加轻松的寻找到它的敏感点。  
处于性爱状态下，伊万双颊酡红，蒙着层情欲的醉人淫靡气息。它热情的搂着阿尔弗雷德的腰身，让两具火热的躯体紧密的贴合在一起，淋漓的热汗滚落在滚烫的皮肤上，伊万情不自禁的张开嘴唇散发过多的热量。  
它像是要蒸腾起来。  
被操干到敏感点时，伊万原本欢悦的呻吟拉长，变得甜腻而柔软，快感从下身生殖腔内席卷，激得整个身体都处于极度敏感的状态。它不由自主的随着抽插的猛烈节奏蜷紧身躯，搂着阿尔弗雷德的手臂越发的圈紧，鱼尾热情的晃动着摇摆，紧紧贴在阿尔弗雷德的小腿上。  
阿尔弗雷德向内操干得极其精准，几乎每次都是狠狠摩擦过敏感点过，把伊万操得越发放肆淫荡，发情的人鱼任由身体在地面上浪荡的扭动，迎合着阿尔弗雷德每一次的冲撞，鱼鳃也欢愉的拍打张合，热情得要把自己从头到脚都点燃。  
“唔！啊啊！”  
伊万不懂得人类的语言，它只会用短促接连不断的本族交流的方式来表达自己的欢悦。它的叫声淫靡又动人，伴随着扭动的身躯一齐释放热度，点燃了情欲的火焰。  
同时受发情影响，它的体温也在飞速上升，皮肤开始隐隐脱水起皱。  
但它像是完全没有察觉般的摇着鱼尾继续热情的勾引着阿尔弗雷德将交配的精水狠狠射进它的生殖腔里——没过多久，也许就会孕育出新的生命。  
阿尔弗雷德显然驾轻就熟，他一眼就看出伊万已经濒临高潮的巅峰。他向来是拿捏情欲变化的熟手，并不会在这方面让人失望。  
挺立的肉棒仍旧在那微微凸起的敏感点处萦绕，每一次夹杂着迷离呻吟的碰撞都在快速有效的破开伊万最后一扇紧闭的门窗。  
最内子宫的狭窄宫口在缓慢的开启，准备迎接第一次交配后的产物，并贪婪的将它们吞入嘴巴里——  
“叫出来……啊！……我的…我的玩物……”  
阿尔弗雷德的声音在猛烈的情事里变得低沉又沙哑，他保持着快速抽插的频率，以绝对命令式的口吻唤醒伊万被性爱蒸发的晕眩大脑。人鱼共情能力极强，几乎在下一瞬间，伊万就开始迎合阿尔弗雷德的喜好肆意尖叫起来。  
直到操开内里子宫时，伊万发泄般的发出浪荡的尖叫，短促而紊乱着呻吟喟叹，几乎要变成性爱的玩物。人鱼红着眼圈急促的浪叫着，全身蒸发般灼热，他的双手不自觉的按压在阿尔弗雷德的脊背，弹射出的尖锐爪牙强迫般的深入到王子的皮肉中去，而阿尔弗雷德也毫不犹豫的将更加猛烈的痛苦发泄撞击在伊万柔软的生殖腔内。  
身上紧紧压制着的阿尔弗雷德也同样激动。这种异形的身体是他第一次享用，更是传说中神明喜爱的生物，却在他的身下婉转。操开狭窄的子宫口是交配过程的最后阶段，伊万相当配合着工作，不断的搅紧穴肉收缩着以抢掠式的夺取引诱着射精。  
脑海里那些祖辈遗留下来的交配片段传承记忆都变得鲜活多姿，和眼前阿尔弗雷德蒙着层热汗的脸庞重合在一起，给予伊万更加巅峰的快感。与单调的种群性爱不同，和人类完成的交配似乎更加让它的身体变得敏感热情。  
“啊——啊！啊啊啊啊！”  
最为猛烈的操干过去后，伴随着巅峰的冲刺，阿尔弗雷德终于在搅紧的生殖腔内完成了最后射精的工作。大股浊白的精液第一次注入到最内孕育的空间，汗液和泪水快速蒸发在眼睛可视的区域内，点燃了最终的庞大火焰。  
当精液完全射入的一刻，伊万终于安静着接受生命的再度洗礼。浓稠的精水一点点填充了它空虚的生殖腔，仿佛有个小小的微弱心跳也在慢慢波动，给予它世界上最大的幸福。

END——


End file.
